It's Halloween Time
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock are the victims of an unsuspected surprise... This is one of my first stories. Has been revised.


Thursday June 30, 2005

Another revision! I wanted to revise a couple of comedy stories first. Well, this is the 2nd revision after "Safe Place or Haunted Place?" then it will be "It Can't Be True." So yeah, I'm going to be busy. If I'm lucky I can get all my stories revised before the end of my summer break. By the way, this is exactly like the old version except there are a few parts mixed in that are new and it's out of script. Well, enjoy!

It was almost Halloween. In fact, Halloween was in two days. Almost any kid loved this holiday. Who wouldn't with all the candy? Well, Ash, Misty, and Brock would find it difficult to get candy since they were currently traveling through a deep forest. Brock and Ash weren't exactly worried. Misty however, was.

"Ash, you do know that Halloween is only a couple of day's away right?" Misty asked as they were slowly walking through the forest. Ash side glanced her.

"Yeah Misty. What's your point exactly?" He asked. Brock also looked a little confused by this.

"I agree with Ash. Why are you bringing this up?" Brock inquired. Misty stared at the both of them. She was more than likely thinking they had to be two of the biggest idiots in the world.

"You know exactly why." Misty replied in an irritated tone. It was clear she thought they were being stupid on purpose. Ash and Brock looked at each other, utterly confused.

"Actually, no we don't. If we did we wouldn't be asking now would we?" Brock replied. Misty rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she traveled with these two.

"Don't you two remember at all what happened last Halloween?" She snapped. For a moment, they still looked confused but then comprehension finally dawned on them.

"Oh! You mean how that Haunter and Gastly made those illusions?" Brock said.

"And how you flipped because you thought bug Pokemon were all around you?" Ash sniggered. He made a scared looking face. "YAAAA! Get them away from me!" He imitated.

WHACK! WHACK! WAHCK! WAHCK! WAHCK! WAHCK!

Misty had just pounded Ash over the head with her mallet and was looking extremely embarrassed. Brock was doing his best to keep a straight face so he wouldn't receive a beating like Ash did. Misty turned to Brock.

"Yes Brock. That is exactly what I'm talking about. I don't want it to happen again." Misty replied sourly. Ash struggled to his feet, clutching his head.

"My head hurts. Thanks a lot Misty." Ash said grumpily. Misty smirked.

"Anytime Ashy boy." Misty replied. Ash rolled his eyes. Ash took a minute to put a sentence together. He didn't want another beating.

"You need to chill out Misty. Nothing is going to happen to us." Ash replied. Misty glared at Ash.

"I agree Misty. Nothing is wrong. You don't need to worry about anything." Brock said. Misty shot Brock a stare that almost killed him. She slapped her own forehead.

"Don't need to be worried? Why not? We're in the middle of some strange forest just like we were last Halloween!" Misty shot. Neither Brock nor Ash could argue with that.

"Misty, I swear if you keep acting like this you are going to worry yourself sick." Ash said, clearly annoyed now.

"I didn't exactly forget about the illusions. If you don't remember, the only thing that helped us out of that forest was a Hoot-Hoot and WE-DON'T-HAVE-ONE!" Misty snapped coldly. Ash was annoyed.

"Can't you ever think on a positive side?" Ash said. Misty's face turned red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty shot back.

"You are forgetting something. I have a Noctowl remember!" Ash said sourly. "It can use Foresight or did you forget that?" Ash said. Brock sat down by Pikachu and sighed. They both knew eventually that they would stop fighting.

"I forgot that you had a Noctowl that could use foresight! So sue me!" Misty shot back at Ash.

"All right! You don't have to scream! You're giving me a headache!" Ash groaned.

"Good. Serves you right." Misty replied sourly.

"Come on you two. Do you constantly have to fight?" Brock asked. Right away he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"He started it!" Misty shouted, sounding very much like a little kid.

"Did not!" Ash retaliated.

"Did to!" Misty shot. Brock rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Here we go again" Brock muttered to Pikachu. Pikachu sighed and shook its head. Brock was trying not to get annoyed. He didn't know how long this stupid war was going on. He just tried to tune them all out.

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to!" Brock had finally had enough. Wouldn't you after listening to that for about 10 minutes?

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! CAN'T YOU TWO EVER GET ALONG! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Brock shouted. Both of them looked taken aback at Brock's sudden outburst and finally stopped fighting.

"That's better. I say we should go to bed now" Brock said with annoyance. Ash gave a start.

"Brock! It's only 8:00 P.M.! Why so early?" Ash asked. Brock smirked.

"I was just joking! I know we haven't even had dinner yet" Brock said to them. Misty looked up.

"What exactly is for dinner? Not that nasty chili I hope." Misty replied. Brock shook his head.

"Nope. It's my famous salad!" He said brightly.

"With dressing this time to, right?" Ash said sarcastically. Brock rolled his eyes.

"Right" Brock replied. Misty looked anxious for some reason.

"Can you get making it now though? I am soooooooooooooooo hungry!" Misty groaned. Ash stifled a laugh. He still didn't want a beating.

"It might take five minutes. Do you think you can hold that long?" Brock asked.

"Yea. We can" Misty and Ash reassured him.

"Good. Now go sit down. I'll let you know when I am ready" Brock told them. They went over to their tents and plopped on the ground the sun was setting now casting a deep orange glow on the Western horizon. They could hear Brock humming along as he chopped up the salads and put them in 3 separate bowls.

"Ash! Misty! Dinner is served! Come get it or else"

"Great!" Misty exclaimed and jumped up to get her salad. Ash did the same.

"Here is yours Misty, and here's yours Ash" Brock said as he handed each plate to them.

"Thanks Brock!" Misty said.

"Twanks!" Ash said as he began eating.

"Dwon't twalk wth your mowth wull Wsh" Misty said. They looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"All right you guys. Cool it! You might choke on a lettuce leaf" Brock told them grimly. This made them laugh even harder.

"Pika Pi. Pika! Chu chu pi!" Pikachu scolded. It was about 15 minutes before they finally finished.

"I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo stuffed!" Ash groaned as he stood up and stretched.

"So am I!" Misty replied happily.

"I think we should all go to bed now" Brock said thoughtfully.

"Good idea" they replied. They all crawled into their tents and said good night.

The next day

"Ah! The day before Halloween and I'm ready to start a brand new day!" Ash said with way too much morning happiness. Misty and Brock poked their heads out of their tents with annoyance. Both of them were only half awake.

"Stuff it in your face Ash!" They snapped. This just made Ash laugh.

"Come on you guys! Why don't you put a smile on your face?" Ash said gleefully. Misty twitched.

"If you don't shut up I'll put bruises on your face!" Misty said angrily. Ash didn't think he better push his luck.

"All right! I'll shut up until later!" Ash snapped. Brock rolled his eyes again.

"That's more like it" Misty said under her breath.

"We will be out of here by the time tomorrow night rolls around right?" Misty asked. This time it was Ash who rolled his eyes.

"Yes Misty. Stop worrying about it." Ash replied.

"You better be right." Misty told him. Brock finally got out of his tent and decided to make breakfast. After they were all fed and finally awake Misty stood up.

"Come on. I think we should get going" Misty said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"You know why! Don't start this again Ash, I'm warning you" Misty snapped.

"Don't tell me you are still hung up about Ghost Pokemon making illusions in the forest on Halloween!" Ash asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

"I'm not hung up about it. I'm terrified about it! What's your point?" Misty asked.

"Let's just go so I can stop listening to you two fighting!" Brock snapped. It worked. Brock always had a way of putting an end to their fights. Well, most of them anyway.

"I'm all for going" Misty replied.

"Yea. Let's go. I'm getting tired of Misty whining. The sooner we get out of here, the better!" Ash said with laughter. Misty turned bright red.

"For your information "so called" Pokemon Master, I am NOT whining!" Misty shouted. Once again, Misty's Mallet made contact with Ash.

"You are right now" Ash retorted. Before Misty could hit him again, Brock stopped her.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! THESE FIGHTS ARE REALLY STARTING TO WEAR ON MY NERVES!" Brock shouted. Ash and Misty once again, stopped fighting.

"All right. We'll stop" Misty said meekly.

"Thanks. I don't think I can take anymore of you two fighting" Brock told them.

"Well, let's carry on" Misty replied. No one objected so they all continued walking. They occasionally hit a bare patch in the trees where the late October sun beamed on them weakly, close to its lowest point in the sky.

"I wish I was home for Halloween" Ash said suddenly. Brock and Misty looked at him.

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Every year I used to go trick or treating" Ash replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged.

"I haven't trick or treated for five years!" Ash said. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Ash. You're 15 years old! I stopped trick or treating when I was twelve!" Misty told him.

"Maybe you're right. Still, it would be nice." Ash replied. Brock wiped his forehead, relieved that he didn't need to break up another fight.

Many hours later…

"Well, I think we should set up camp. If we want to get out of here by tomorrow we need to sleep sometime" Brock said as it was now 9 at night. Misty nodded.

"Wow! Time flies!" Misty said. Ash yawned and pulled his sleeping bag out. He laid it on the ground and curled up. Brock and Misty did the same.

"Night."

"Night."

"Night"  
Ash, Misty, and Brock dozed into a sound sleep. But there were two things NOT asleep. It was a Gastly and Haunter, peering at them as they slept and plotting.

"Ah. It's always nice to have victims on Halloween isn't it?" Haunter said with an evil grin. Gastly nodded.

"Obviously they didn't learn to keep out of forests on Halloween. That's okay though. It'll be a fun night again tomorrow." Gastly replied. Both of the Ghost Pokemon smiled at each other.

Next day

"Well, time to start a new day!" Ash said happily.

"You sure are enthusiastic today Ash" Brock told him.

"Why are you this way?" Misty asked cautiously.

"Because by 5:00P.M. today we will be out of this forest and I won't have to listen to you whine anymore!" Ash replied back. Misty glared at Ash and seemed to be resisting the urge to smack him as many times as she could with her mallet.

"All right you two. Settle down" Brock said calmly. Misty looked at him.

"I was not even upset! How can you say calm down?" Misty asked although she probably knew the answer anyway.

"Because I saw another fight coming on" Brock told her.

"Dang, you're good." Misty said grimly.

"I know. Let's have some breakfast!" Brock said, changing the topic.

"That would be great!" Ash exclaimed. They all ate breakfast as usual and then packed all their stuff up. As usual, Misty was the last but today was taking her longer than usual.

"Are you guys ready to get going?" Ash called. "You are the one that wants to get out of here remember?"

"I'm almost done okay? I just need to re-stuff my backpack. Everything fell out." Misty replied. Ash snorted. Obviously he didn't think she was almost done. 5 minutes later though, she was ready though.

"What time is it?" Misty asked. Ash glanced at his watch.

"It is 10:10A.M. Why?" He asked although he already knew.

"Just curious" Misty replied. Ash snorted which made Misty glare at him. Meanwhile, slowly following them hidden were Gastly and Haunter.

"You and I both know that they won't be out of this forest by 5:00P.M. I say we should start scaring them then. What do you think?" Haunter asked Gastly. Gastly's eyes seemed to light up.

"That is a stupendous idea! I love it!" Gastly replied.

"Why thank you so much!" Haunter replied with a smile.

Back to Ash, Misty, and Brock

"I am getting tired. Can't we take a break soon?" She asked.

"Ash, what's the time?" Brock asked.

"It is exactly noon" Ash replied.

"Yeah. I think we should take a rest for dinner. I myself am hungry." Brock told them.

"Thank you sooooooooooooooo much!" Misty replied. Brock pulled out some sandwiches he had made earlier, stuffed with fruit. Brock had made fruit sandwiches again. Still, they were better than nothing after all. There was just one little problem. After they ate, they felt relaxed and fell asleep. It was 4 hours before they woke up. Finally, as though awakened by a bad dream, Misty sat bolt upright.

"Oh my gosh! What's the time!" Misty asked in a panic. Ash and Brock lazily sat up.

"What!" Ash asked.

"Mmm fsuj nshjd ghhag old" Brock grumbled.

"What's the time?" Misty asked urgently.

"Well it is now...5:00 p.m. on the nose" He replied. Misty's eyes widened in fear. Almost immediately, something happened.

"CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh my god! What was that!" Misty yelled hysterically. Brock surveyed the area.

"Look! A tree just fell five yards away from us!" Brock said pointing to a fallen 50 foot tree that had barley missed them.

"Ash, I TOLD you something bad would happen if we were in this forest at Halloween!" Misty shouted as they dodged another tree.

"So you were right! But I don't think anything else is going to happen!" Ash shouted, thoroughly unconvinced. About 5 seconds after the trees fell a huge meteor came pelting at them from the sky. They got out of the way just in time. Misty was practically in hysterics.

"OH MY GOD! WE NEARLY GOT SMASHED! ASH DON'T TELL ME METEORS FALL OUTOF THE SKY SUDDENLY!" Misty screamed, terrified.

"Misty you have got to calm down!" Brock told her even though he was extremely freaked out as well. Brock's words did no good since Misty then became surrounded by bug Pokemon.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get them away from me! Get them away!" Misty shouted as she clung to a nearby tree for protection.

"Hold on Misty!" Ash yelled to her as Misty was now shaking with fright. Ash swiped at the Pokemon to remove them but his hand went straight through.

"Misty! They are illusions!" Ash said to her. Misty stopped screaming and looked at Ash.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Ash swiped his hand through them again to show her.

"Oh thank god!" Misty screamed. She ran away from them and they disappeared.

"Look! We are at the end of the forest finally!" Brock pointed out. He was right. Their fright had driven them to the end of the forest.

"Come on! Let's go!" Misty said. She ran out of the forest, followed closely by the others.

The End

Meh, it still is like it used to be except it is out of script. That was my main goal. 9 pages w00t! Review!


End file.
